


【Timjay】脑洞双雄

by WYYW



Series: 【Timjay】ABO [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ABO设定, Alpha！Tim, M/M, Omega！Jason, TimJay - Freeform, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Dick什么都不知道，但他以为他什么都知道还带跑偏了Damian；Bruce是真的什么都知道——除了Dick的脑洞





	

**Author's Note:**

> *本来是个短篇，结果越写越长越写越长，而且根本没有脑洞带感，茫然
> 
> *Alpha！Tim x Omega！Jason
> 
> *无逆无其他cp，不过标题确实是Dick和Damian XD

红头罩Jason Todd 和 红罗宾Tim Drake 正式宣布他们在交往了。

这个消息作为八卦在超级英雄内部小范围地流传了一下，旋即被众人抛在脑后，比起两个Beta的恋爱，他们有更多更重要的事情要管，就连和当事人较为亲近的法外者与少年泰坦也仅仅是在短暂的调侃后便恢复到和从前一样，只有一个人依旧在意着这件事情——Dick Grayson。

不要多想，Dick对他没有血缘的弟弟们一直都是纯洁的兄弟情，然而他不得不在意这件事，如果他的推测没错的话……

“Bruce，”夜翼叫住在他前面进入大宅的蝙蝠侠，对方没有停下脚步，倒是身边的罗宾回头看了他一眼，但Dick知道Bruce在听他说话，“我们得谈一下，呃，关于Jason和Tim的事情。”

对方依旧没有停下脚步，“去客厅说。”。

这件事真的，不应该由他来说。

Dick有些绝望地想，光是想象一下接下来要如何对Bruce开口，他就宁愿选择赤手空拳和小丑双面人贝恩关在一个三十平米屋子里整整一晚上，但他不得不说，毕竟这关系到的是弟弟们一生的幸福——

GOD！所以到底为什么Jason和Tim的幸福要系在他，Dick Grayson ，前罗宾现夜翼的身上啊！

现在他和Bruce都在客厅，只有他俩，换好了衣服，面对面坐在沙发上，这让他们看起来就像一对普通的要随便聊些什么的父子，但这丝毫没有减轻Dick的紧张感，他强迫自己深吸一口气，念出腹中早已打好不知多久的草稿。

“Bruce，你知道Jason和Tim……他们真正的第二性别对吧？”

是的，红头罩和红罗宾其实并非像外人认为的那样是两个Beta的结合，但这怪不得别人，蝙蝠洞出来的罗宾一直把自己的第二性别掩藏的很好，如果不是Dick曾经在Tim混乱的房间里偶然看到了明显超出Alpha夜巡需要量的信息素消除中和剂空瓶，又在某次偶遇中闻到了Jason身上没被遮掩住的残余Alpha信息素，连他都会被两个弟弟骗住。

Bruce点了点头，示意这件事他早就知道。这本应让Dick松上一口气，但他明白自己接下来要说的才是重点。

再度深呼吸，Dick艰难地开口。

“所以说，Jason他，他知道Alpha和Omega共度发情期的时候怎么做可以用什么辅助道具以及那些道具的使用方法吗？”

我说出来了我居然说出来了！

Dick在内心狂吼，他居然真的在和Bruce讨论Jason的性教育问题，这个世界和他绝对都疯了！！

果然，就算是蝙蝠侠，面对这个问题的时候也沉默了一阵，在令人窒息的氛围里过了大概有一个世纪那么久，Bruce才开口打破了这份寂静。

“有Tim在，不用担心这个。”

“这就是问题所在！”如果不是面对着Bruce，Dick此刻绝对是要一拍桌子站起来的，“就算可能会受伤，Tim真的会对Jason的选择提出反对来伤害他的自尊吗？”

任何一个正常成长的人都会在高中分化后学习这方面的知识，况且那可是Tim，所以Dick倒是不担心Tim的知识储备。但是Jason，他还没有分化就死在了小丑的撬棍和爆炸下，复活后不管是刺客联盟还是大种姓可都不怎么像是会教他这些的学校，而他能接触到得那些专供人们发泄欲望用的游戏小说影片，不必多说就知道和现实的差距有多大。如果他们两个真的都是Beta，Dick或许还不用这么担心，因为“要小心地玩，Beta毕竟不像Omega”也算是这类“用品”的标配设定了，但是Tim是Omega，是曾经崇拜（或许现在也是）Jason的人，最后还成为了Jason的继任者，他一直都对Jason抱有相当大的容忍度，而Jason，不是Dick轻视他，只是这个年龄段的Alpha要凭理智抵抗信息素的影响和自身对对方那种愚蠢的掌控欲有多困难这事Dick真的再清楚不过，所以……

Bruce再度沉默，Dick大约能猜得到对方在想些什么，也能猜得到Jason对Bruce将会有的提议是多么抵触——这倒不是Jason的问题，想想看，就算是自己，要接受Bruce或者是Alfred关于性知识的教育简直就是当众凌迟，还不如让他单挑正联来的爽快，所以在Bruce打算说些什么之前，他抢先提出自己的建议。

“让我来教Jason，我是说，比起其他人，我和Jason的关系要好一点，相比你和Alfred，他可能更容易接受由我来……”

Bruce陷入沉思，屈起指节敲打着桌面，Dick屏息静待，直到他做出决断。

“明天开始，我会带上Tim和Damian一起夜巡。”

蝙蝠侠式的赞同，Dick彻底松了一口气，旋即又把心脏提了起来。

好了，从现在开始到明天的夜巡，他必须得想出一个办法让Jason好好听他的性教育课程——而不是给他一脚然后飞快地跳窗逃跑。

 

 

Damian从窗户跃进了Jason的安全屋，今天的夜巡没有任何大事发生，诸多能把哥谭搞得翻天覆地的反派都好好地待在阿卡姆里，整个晚上他只和蝙蝠侠殴打了几个贩毒的混混，然后把他们绑起来丢到警察局门口就算结束，这让他已经被调动起来的战斗本能相当地不爽。他本以为回到大宅后可以和不知怎地突然从布鲁德海文赶回哥谭的Dick练练手，结果对方却和自己的父亲一起到客厅对谈，还好他还有第二选择——如果不是Jason也不在的话。

扫视了一圈这间安全屋，Damian甚至不确定Jason这段时间有没有回来住过，枪支、书籍、花盆里的植物们，一切和他上次到这里来的时候一点不差，然后他后知后觉地回想起Jason在和Tim交往，说不定这个人还真的没回来过……

“t-t。”

Damian拒绝考虑是他忘记这两人之间的新关系才让他扑了个空的可能性，他是来找Jason打一架顺便再拿一个战利品回去的，Jason不在是自动认输。想到这里，他开始仔细地打量安全屋里的摆设，可不是随便什么都能让他当成战利品拿回去，无论如何，Damian拒绝想象自己穿着制服揣着一盆多肉植物或者一本《巴黎圣母院》回家的模样。

太傻了，除了Todd那家伙没人会这么干。

然而Jason的安全屋委实过于整洁，让人只需扫上一眼便看得出哪里摆放着什么，而这些随处可以买到的东西（是的，枪支弹药匕首刀具在他们这些义警眼里也属于这一类）没有能入得了Damian眼的。他开始搜寻这间屋子，寻找和红头罩有关的私人物品，然后，他在床下柜里找到了一个不大不小的木箱。

箱子上面积了一层薄薄的灰尘，看样子有段时间没有动过了，Damian厌恶地看着那些灰尘，最终还是让好奇心占了上风，捏着鼻子掀开了箱子——

 

 

当Dick从客厅出来准备回到自己房间的时候，他看到的就是急匆匆从窗户跳进，恍惚着连鞋都没换在走廊上踩出一地泥印的现任罗宾。

“Damian？”Dick觉得自己有义务去关照一下这个最小的弟弟，鉴于对方一副精神受到打击连在走廊上踩得到处是泥明天会被Alfred温和地责怪外加取消小甜饼都不顾了的模样，“怎么，出什么事了吗？”

“Grayson！”

像是溺水将亡的人看到一根稻草一样——Dick知道用这个来形容Damian听起来实在是太不科学，这个堪称最凶残罗宾的小弟怎么都和这个比喻里的无助不沾边，但他只能想到这个比喻——Damian猛扑过来，死死拽着他的衣服下摆。

“Todd他居然在安全屋里准备那种东西！”

准备什么？

Dick还没能问出口，Damian就像变戏法一样从背后掏出一个木箱，闭着眼塞到他手里，不忘摸索着打开。

……

Dick只觉得，他被一箱子的【消音】和【消音】闪瞎了眼。

 

 

  
Bruce从一开始就知道Tim分化成了一个Alpha，而在Jason回归哥谭后不久，他也知道了他的第二个养子是一个Omega的事实。说真的，蝙蝠侠什么都知道。

像是今天Dick所说的，他其实并不是一时疏忽就把它忘在脑后，只是在Jason和Tim对他宣布交往之前，他还一直觉得Jason还没到需要考虑这些的年龄——或许是因为Jason不在他身边的时候比较长，尽管他已经长大独立，有自己的同伴自己的生活，Bruce依旧觉得他还小，还像当年那样是跟在他身后的罗宾。

但他得承认Dick的考虑并非毫无道理，在Tim还没有到这座大宅之前，这个孩子就已经注视了Jason很长一段时间，在Jason带着满腔怒火回到哥谭之后，依旧是Tim最先主动去接触他，向他伸出手——甚至在Bruce之前，哪怕他曾经一打照面就被Jason揍了一顿。更何况，Tim不是会被本能单纯地操纵的那种人，放在别的情况下这是作为义警必须的资质，然而放在这里，Bruce也不确定他会不会因为Jason的要求抑制掌控欲而任凭对方把握节奏进而伤到Jason，无论如何，这不是Bruce想看到的。

这种情况下，Dick愿意主动接手教学这件事再好不过，虽然让一个Alpha去教导一个Omega这些知识有些尴尬，但他清楚Dick和Jason对对方都没有这方面的意思——只是这件事最好还是不要让Tim知道比较好。

Bruce一直很赞同Tim关于标记是一件重要的事不能随便处理的看法，也很认可两个养子在结婚之前不进行标记的决定，然而让没有自己标记的Omega和跟Omega没有血缘关系的Alpha同处一室还讨论性方面的事情，这对Tim来说太超过了。就算再怎么理智，红罗宾毕竟只是十七岁年轻气盛的少年，所以……

隐瞒从来不是什么好事，但这是为了他们好。

 

 

  
在心里第三百八十七次后悔从Bruce那里主动接了这个任务，第四百六十一次劝说自己这是为了所有人好，并第一千零一次默念着这是为了弟弟们的幸福之后，Dick终于走进了Jason所在的厅室。

Bruce已经带着Tim和Damian去夜巡了，被留下的Jason居然毫无异议，只是斜躺在沙发上，百无聊赖似的盯着电视机的屏幕看，Dick同手同脚地走过去坐到他旁边，收到一道“你来干什么”的视线。

“Jason，你听我说。”Dick尽量不引起对方注意地悄悄凑近对方，以免他的二弟在听到他接下来的话之后跳起来就跑他还追不上，“你需要……你需要一些性知识。”

出乎他意料的是，Jason并没有向他以为的那样猛地弹起来跑路，甚至也没有任何可以称为过激的举动——除了他确实警惕地绷紧身体，看Dick的眼神就好像看一个刚从阿卡姆跑出来的变态。

“Dick你又闹什么毛病了？”

我能怎么办呢，我也很绝望啊！

缩小版的夜翼在Dick的内心世界翻滚奔跑嚎叫了整整三分钟，他才有勇气继续说下去。

“听着，Jason，虽然我知道你不想听，但是你需要、不，你必须知道这些才行。”

他一把抓住Jason的手，努力用眼神表达出这是一个需要严肃认真仔细对待的问题而不是在和对方开玩笑——顺便防止对方逃跑。

“你没学过对吧？我知道在刺客联盟、在大种姓那边你接触不到这个，本来其实也无所谓，但是你现在和Tim在一起，你要考虑一下他。”

Dick觉得他从来都没有这么语重心长地讨论这种话题，那一瞬间他脑内闪回了泰坦小伙伴们开玩笑似的称他为老妈时的情景，恍惚间他居然认为这个称呼安在现在的他身上也没有什么违和感——不，不行！Dick你不能这样屈服！

出乎他意料的是，Jason的身体放松下来，看起来的的确确是在思考自己提出的建议，而不是琢磨如何在挣脱他的手的同时一脚踹向他的“dick”。

“你想怎么做？”最终，Jason问。

阶段性目标达成！Dick露出一个胜利的微笑，“从影片开始？”

 

 

  
Wyane大宅里，属于Dick的房间内此刻并没有亮着灯，昏暗的室内，唯一的亮光来源于坐在床上的两人面前椅子上摆放着的笔记本电脑。

屏幕里的演员尽职尽责叫得卖力演得逼真，保管让只能看着他们打手枪的观众全心投入，然而此刻Dick却连一星半点的反应都没起——想想看，你必须要和跟自己没有血缘的弟弟一起看性爱影片，而看它的目的还是教育弟弟正确的性知识。这种情况下还能有反应的人，反正他的弟弟兼陪同观影人绝对不可能是Jason Todd。

公平地讲，其实Jason并没有什么大得夸张到吓软别人的反应，不如说他就一直在旁边默不作声地坐着，像一尊哥谭的滴水兽雕塑。房间太暗，就算是布鲁德海文的“夜”翼，Dick也很难确定Jason现在的想法，或者说，他真的看不出来也想不出来Jason现在可能会怎么想。

大概除了“Dick Grayson是不是有病”之外。

看在上帝的份上，他也很尴尬好吗？！

Dick很想把现在当成他二十一年人生里最不想面对和最想忘掉的那一刻，然而最令他不想面对的是——他知道这不是。

因为他要给杰森介绍性知识的下一刻才是！！！！！

好极了Dick Grayson，你什么没见过？外太空去过好几回，濒死体验也不算稀奇的事了，难道你还要怕教你弟弟这点对你来说完全不算问题的事情吗？

Dick痛苦地意识到他其实真的很想说他怕。

加油，Dick，你都能邀请Jason来看性爱影片了！除非你真的想被Jason当成变态否则你千万不能在这里放弃！

“Jason，”Dick最终还是开了口，如果Jason现在突然决定转头看看他，就能发现此刻这位蝙蝠家族的大哥是多么的绝望和痛苦，“我想……我得告诉你刚刚影片里和现实的不同。”

“就、就是，”Dick结巴着，在空中比划了一下，虽然即使是他自己也不知道他到底比划了些什么，“大多数Alpha其实没那么持久，影片里那是理想状况，现实里的Alpha做不到。还有，Omega的发情期有三天，在间歇期补充水分和食物，后者只有Alpha需要，而Omega则更需要前者。但一般来说，一个优秀的Alpha会替他的Omega准备好这些——”

“Dick Grayson，”Jason双手抱胸，打断了Dick，用一种放在他身上简直不可思议的平静语气，虽然任谁都无法忽视那平静之下对Dick教学的蔑视，“你可以说一点我不知道的，以及，现实里的Alpha也能做到。”

如果不是时机不对Dick简直想摇头叹气，Jason错过太多扭转他观念的时机了，年轻Alpha的自大在他身上体现的淋漓尽致——等等？！

Dick又一次结巴起来，“Jason，我不知道我理解的对不对但是……你和Tim共度过发情期？”

他看见Jason点了点头，觉得内心仿佛有一座火山轰一声喷上了天。

“JJJJJJJason！”Dick手忙脚乱地按亮了床头柜上的台灯，低头从床底拽出Damian给他的木盒，掀开盖子推到Jason面前，“难道说Tim用过这些吗？！”

虽然当时在达米安手里他只是看了一眼——然而仍然给了他爆炸般的视觉冲击，不过现在说的并不是这个——但他依旧分辨出里面有好几个网络评测里宣称能给予Omega超越Alpha能给的性高潮的道具，问题就是这个，这些道具的使用方法非常讲究时机，交给什么都不懂的人来只会让对方受伤，哪怕对方是是正处于发情期的Omega。

“不！怎么可能！！”

Jason猛地靠向床头与Dick拉开距离，言词激烈地否认，脸上飞快地泛起红色，倒是让Dick松了口气，看来不管到底想做些什么，Jason都还处于预备阶段，一切都还来得及挽回。

既然已经知道这些道具还没被使用过，Dick毫无心理障碍地拿出其中一个按摩棒，亮到Jason面前。

“……你干什么？”

Jason警惕地看着他，一副他再说下去就要跳窗逃跑的姿势。

“当然是教你用啊。”

Dick理所当然地回答，往窗户那里挪了挪，挡住对方的逃跑路线。

Jason……Jason没有说话。

他直接跳下床准备冲出门外了。 

 

 

Jason觉得Dick一定是疯了，如果不是，那他肯定是中了什么毒气，再不就是吃错了什么药，反正布鲁德海文的这只大蓝鸟绝对不正常。

不然要怎么解释他现在的所作所为？

“Jason，Jay，Little Wing！你得听我说！”

Dick手脚并用地扒在Jason身上，贴着他的耳朵声嘶力竭地大喊。

“不我不想听！”

Jason拼命挣扎，在今天之前他打死也想不到自己嘴里会冒出堪比晨间肥皂剧的台词，但是管他呢，只要能让Dick闭嘴哪怕是八点档的台词他也无所谓！

早知如此他才不会听Tim那些关于发情期前夕最好不要夜巡的建议，就算是外星哥斯拉也比Dick Grayson好对付多了！

“这不只关系到你，Jay！这还关系到Tim！”

妈的关系到达克赛德他都不想管了！

Jason一使力把Dick从后背上甩下去，奈何这位似乎从来都不知道什么叫放弃的义警技高一筹，在他逃跑之前就死死抓住了他的手腕，无论如何都要把自己拿着的按摩棒亮到他眼前。

“你得学会怎么用这种道具才行！”

Dick冲他大吼。

“那也不用你来教！！！！”

Jason用更大的音量吼回去。

不得不说Jason确实是有些恼羞成怒了，被Dick拉着看性爱片来普及性知识就算了，这家伙到底是怎么从他安全屋里翻出这个的？好吧他承认，死前没有分化没学过这些，复活后先是Talia后是Essence，女Alpha们保证他的发情期一直都不用他自己操心，直到回到哥谭他才第一次用抑制剂——鬼知道它们说明书上写的连续使用三个月后需停药一个月否则会失效居然还真的就那么严谨，让他在第四个月的那三天里硬生生拧烂了自己最喜欢的那条床单。在那之后他就不敢轻视任何一张说明书了，然而在网上搜到的，那些如何解决“第四个月”的指南根本没一个真正派的上用场！

是的是的他承认！他承认曾经在发情期的时候不小心打碎了合成Alpha激素的喷雾瓶让他整整三天毫无理智清醒过来的时候无力到快虚脱，也曾经在错误的时间按下Dick手里那玩意儿的特殊按钮让“结”不是时候地卡在他身体里疼到连吸气都不敢。他也承认，他确实意识到他不能将解决发情期寄托在某个Alpha身上，毕竟义警身份摆在那里就算他和Tim交往双方连续四个月见不了面也属正常——但是这他妈不是迪克举着一个仿Alpha阴茎的按摩棒来跟他科普这些的理由！！

“好吧，Jason，你就非得逼我这么做。”

看着仿佛在自言自语的Dick，Jason心底警铃大作，连挣扎的力度也小了几分，然而他还没来得及问Dick要做什么，身体已经抢先一步向他传达了Dick的意图。

那是当他还是未分化的小孩子，还穿着那身红绿黄三色齐全的罗宾装飞越哥谭上空的时候就曾经在Dick身上感受过的，Alpha信息素的味道。

操！

Jason拼命回忆那些蝙蝠侠曾经教给他的如何抵抗Alpha信息素的技巧，随即崩溃般地发现那完全没有用！他当然在分化后遇到过那些被他追捕的罪犯试图用Alpha信息素垂死挣扎的情况，但那种水平的信息素别说让他腿软下跪，连影响他心情都做不到，而Dick Grayson……Jason确定Dick并不想跟他来上一发更不想标记他，所以，妈的这家伙到底要干什么？

就算是平时，Jason也不能确定他可以彻底抵抗Dick不加任何控制时的信息素，更不要提因为Tim就在他身边而完全没用抑制剂的发情期前夕，也就是现在。

他急促地呼吸着空气，背脊紧贴着Dick柔软的床铺，逐渐失去对身体掌控权的感觉并不好受，还未被任何人标记过的身体全然不顾自己的意志，愉快地向最近的Alpha发出邀请。更糟糕的是他感觉得到身体内部的变化，他的身体正加班加点赶着分泌出让Alpha更容易进入的润滑液，Omega的信息素不受控制地散发出来，而罪魁祸首还他妈的一边压着他的手臂一边在那里碎碎念个没完！

“我知道同为Alpha被我压制你很不好受，但是你看，这就是没学习的后果，如果你有学过如何掌控信息素……”似乎是终于感受到了空气中飘散的Omega信息素，Dick楞了一下，低头看着Jason，仔细地打量着对方，过了在Jason看来仿佛一个世纪那么久，才有些迟疑地开口。

“Jason，你……不是个Alpha吗？”

那一瞬间，就算是体内疯狂上升的Omega激素也没能拦住Jason冲离他最近的这个Alpha翻白眼的冲动。

 

 

 

几乎是在确认自己分化成Alpha的那一刻起，Tim就决定好要伪装成一个随处可见的Beta。不要误会，这其中并没有电视上热播着的那些肥皂剧中会出现的情节，他会选择这么做，唯一的原因就是——这真的太方便了！

从蝙蝠洞里出去的每一个人都做过抵抗信息素的训练，毕竟即使是未分化的孩童或者Beta依旧会受到信息素的压制和引诱，然而他们明面上的身份只是普通人，是的，不可能对信息素没有反应的普通人。

有谁数过究竟有多少Omega亦或是喷上合成Omega激素香水的Beta有意或无意地扑到哥谭宝贝Bruce Wayne身上？反正Tim是不想去数了，比较少参与Wayne集团事务的Dick不会有这样的困扰，但他可是要和Bruce一样出席这种场合的，作为“普通人”的他们怎么可能面对着近距离高浓度的Omega信息素毫无表现？Tim一直相当佩服Bruce，这一点上尤其，至少对他来说，比起强逼着自己做出快要不能自制的表情送走“碰瓷者”，还是一开始就做一个对信息素不怎么敏感的Beta来得快捷方便。反正他又不是Damian，就算那些从骨子里坚信Alpha比其他性种高人一等的老古董们也不能拿这个挑Wayne集团的刺。

想想看，作为可以控制自己信息素的Alpha，他只需要每天早上用一些信息素中和剂，就可以免除掉如此之多的麻烦，还有比这个更加合适的交易了吗？ 反正在夜晚“工作”时他们也是要用的，不过是消耗量大一点罢了，他还付的起。

这么做大概只有一个缺点，那就是现任罗宾，Damian Wayne，自大的小鬼，坚信自己会分化成Alpha，然后在他面前拿起码也要几年之后才会有的所谓“优势”大讲特讲。Tim没有告诉Damian自己其实是Alpha就是为了等着对方的那个“几年后”，想想看，在Damian试图用信息素压制住他的时候来一个漂亮的翻盘，这绝对值得他现在听着对方拿这个讲个没完。

但今天的Damian实在是有些不对劲了。

Tim转头看向罗宾，蝙蝠侠去其他方向解决些小混乱，叫他们先行巡视，Damian显然注意到了他的视线，然而却只是僵硬地将脸转向另一边绝不看他——这绝对不正常。

“Damian。”

很好，现任罗宾更僵硬了。Tim开始在心里一帧帧回放从他上次见到Damian到现在发生过什么事。这个小鬼会对他的一个称呼做出这么大反应，证明这肯定是和他有关的事情，而且还是仅关系到个人的私事——毕竟，今天的Bruce可是一切正常。

“Drake，”

Tim还在思考怎么从他嘴里套出情报，Damian倒是先别别扭扭地开了口，尽管他尽力装作一副毫不在意不过是顺口提到的模样，但是要骗Tim，说实话，还差了八成功力。

“Omega挺麻烦的是吧？”

这个问题倒是让Tim一愣，Omega麻烦吗？剥离掉感情来看或许确实是这样，每个月三天的发情期，用三次不停药一次就要失效的抑制剂，但他乐意为Jason解决“第四个月”的麻烦，如果有可能，“前三个月”都交给他那是再好不过——说到底，他爱Jason，他曾经憧憬过对方，而今那份感情已全然变质，而他乐见如此。他愿意和Jason分享一半床铺，在同一个爆米花桶里偶然触碰到对方的手指，他想给Jason所有自己能给的东西，包括自己接下来的人生……Jason永远都不会是他的麻烦。

“不，我不觉得。”

最后，Tim这样回答Damian。

“t-t。”

显然Damian没想到自己会得到这样一个回答，他啧了下舌，飞快地看了Tim一眼然后马上又把头扭回去。

“反正……你不用担心这个了，有Grayson在，他会帮你解决Todd的事情的。”

Tim眨了下眼，觉得自己刚刚绝对是听错了。

不管是Damian居然在对他说的话里掺上了那么一丝关心的意味，还是这句话要表达的意思。

这算什么新形式的Damian用来激怒他的方法吗？但Damian怎么会知道杰森快要到发情期了？

Tim谨慎地观察着对方的肢体动作——鉴于他实在是看不到Damian的脸——依旧僵硬、不自然，但没有故意说这种话来惹怒自己的意思——事实上，这也确实不像是Damian会做的，要想挑衅Tim和他打一场有的是办法，他犯不上选这种吃力不讨好的。

所以Damian说的是真的？他不想让Jason觉得自己随意地决定标记，这才和对方商议准备将标记留在结婚之后，Jason现在仍然是“自由”的，那么Dick要帮他解决Jason的“事情”，再加上之前Damian提到的“Omega很麻烦”……

最好不是他想的那样。

“你想表达什么，Damian？”

Tim知道自己的语气非常不好，但是说真的，有谁能在这个时候保持温柔可亲的他倒是想见识一下。他不停地告诉自己虽然Dick也是Alpha但从来都没对Jason表现过超越兄弟情以外的情感，就算Dick想要这么做也绝对瞒不过Bruce，而Bruce是不会放任……

“你以为父亲为什么突然要带上你一起夜巡？”Damian用了一个反问句，“Todd那边Grayson会教他，Omega乱七八糟的麻烦事，还有，”他再次啧了一声，很不情愿似的说出后半句。

“Alpha要怎么和Omega度过发情期那些。”

Tim一点都不想再听下去了，他深深吸气，关闭通讯器射出勾索，拉升身体的同时借势展开背后的滑翔翼，向着来时的方向。夜巡的责任啊Bruce的训斥啊怎样都随便，越快越好，他得回到庄园——Dick最好什么都没有做，最好这一切都是Damian搞出来想看他失态时的狼狈模样的！

 

 

  
Drake那家伙绝对是有病。

看着Tim远去的背影，Damian在内心下了定论，还未等他做些别的什么事，来自蝙蝠侠的通讯适时在耳边响起。

“罗宾，红罗宾为什么突然下线？”

“t-t。”

例行啧舌过后，Damian还是及时回复了来自父亲的询问。

“他回庄园了。”

“为什么。”

蝙蝠侠的追问紧跟上来，虽然他没有明说出口，但Damian知道他要问些什么。

“没有，父亲，我没有和Drake打架，是他自己突然要回去的。”

“你对他说了什么？”

“什么都没有。”Damian迅速回答，越想越觉得Tim简直是神经质完全不可理喻，“我只是告诉他以后不用为Todd在发情期的没常识担心了而已。”

蝙蝠侠罕见地沉默了一阵儿，开口。

“你是怎么告诉他的？”

总是纠结在这个问题上，Damian已经有些不耐烦了，说到底是他看在Dick的面子上才大发慈悲地关照了一下被Todd粗暴对待的Omega Tim，怎么现在变成他像犯人一样被父亲审问了？

“就是告诉他Grayson会教Todd Alpha要怎么帮Omega度过发情期。”

蝙蝠侠的下一次回复来的超乎寻常的晚，几乎是上次沉默的两倍时间长，就在Damian快要有些不耐烦的时候，属于Bruce而非蝙蝠侠的声音在他身后响起。

“上车，回庄园。”

 

 

Dick觉得自己的脑袋里完完全全是一碗煮过头的麦片粥，他看了看依旧被自己压在身下的Jason，又看了看另一只手中拿着的按摩棒，表情茫然得可以。

Jason是Omega，所以这就是Tim颈侧没有任何标记的原因？等等，如果Jason是Omega，那他怎么可能会在对方身上闻到熟悉的Alpha信息素的味道——

不对。

Dick猛地意识到，他常驻布鲁德海文，偶尔回哥谭住韦恩庄园，而Jason长期满世界跑，甚至冲出地球飞向太空，即使在哥谭也不回庄园住。

无论如何，他不该对Jason的信息素感到熟悉才对，事实上他现在也确实对房间内逐渐弥散开来的雨后草木气息十分陌生，所以，所以……

脑子里轰地一声炸开，Dick终于回想起他为什么会觉得之前Jason身上Alpha的信息素十分熟悉了。

他在自己的某个前女友身上闻到过，那是个并不保守却挑剔的女孩，认识的第一天就大胆地对他抱怨与其随便找个人应付发情期，还不如拿合成的Alpha信息素和按摩棒来用……

Dick突然觉得自己手里握着的那根按摩棒烫的犹如自己忘在壁炉边上整整一晚上的短棍。

Jason没必要骗他，Tim应该是真的没用过这个，但，Jason自己……？

Dick实在是没有勇气再去问一遍Jason有没有用过它了。

“Richard John Grayson！！！！！”

房门被来人狠狠甩到墙上，轴承发出垂死般的呻吟，Dick汗毛直竖，慢慢回过头去。

全副武装的他的三弟，红罗宾Tim Drake正站在门口，低着头看不清表情，Alpha的信息素爆炸般地飞快充斥整个房间，攻击意味强到犹如即将被点燃的火药。

Tim……才是那个……Alpha……？

“不不不你误会了Tim！”Dick几乎是惨叫出声，“我没打算对Jason做什么我只喜欢Ome……ga……”

Dick的冷汗都出来了。

Jason是Omega这件事他三分钟前才知道，猛地忘记也在常理之中，可问题是Tim会信吗？

迅速地瞄了一眼自己现在的状态，Dick愈发绝望。

好极了，他可以说他确实是手里拿着按摩棒把Jason压在床上释放Alpha信息素直接导致对方进入被动发情状态，但他其实什么都没想做吗？

是他他也不信啊！！！！

 

 

  
这里是Dick的领地，而他的Omega就在这里——而且并不情愿。

Tim完全放开了自己属于Alpha的本能，自从分化后就一直被有意压抑的天性此刻正在他脑内兴奋地催促他和这个带走他Omega的Alpha打上一架来确认谁才是这里的主导者。

他盯着那个他十分熟悉的Alpha，对方放弃了对Omega的辖制，对他说着什么——但有什么关系吗？不管这个人在说什么，试图挑战他的地位是不争的事实。

他仔细衡量，谨慎地估算着双方的战斗力，对面很强，但是没有武器，而且这里是对方的领地，相比较之下……

“Dick，退下！”

一股更加强势更加有力的信息素横扫过房间，Tim猛地清醒，Bruce正站在门口，Dick如蒙大赦般飞快退到对方身后，房间里只留下Tim和Jason两人。

Bruce是韦恩庄园不容置疑的大家长，Tim深吸一口气，努力让自己平静下来，被强行镇压的Alpha本能依旧叫嚣着要他挑战Bruce的位置来夺取不远处未被任何人标记的Omega，但他的理智已经回归。Bruce就在这里，Bruce是不会让Dick——

最初不就是他特意创造了让Dick和Jason独处的机会的吗？

Alpha的本能再度占据上风，Tim危险的眯起眼睛，肾上腺素飞快地发挥着作用，他不是特别热衷于争斗的那型——但这绝不代表他会软弱到听从族群首领的命令让出自己的配偶。

 

 

  
看着这样的Tim，Bruce叹了口气，主动后退，关上了门。

如果一切只按天性来，那他现在应该和Tim打一次来确保自己的首领地位，然后再决定其他事情，但他是Bruce Wyane，比年轻的Alpha更能控制自己的本能，更何况还是在这种时候。

比起无谓的争斗，他更赞同先让两个养子独处来缓解Tim紧绷的神经，而且——

他还要先给最大的那个养子重上一遍侦探课程。

 

 

  
房门一关，Dick过速跳动的心脏终于慢慢回归正常——如果Bruce没有拿蝙蝠侠的眼神看他，再丢下一句“我们需要谈谈”便转身离开的话。

Dick Grayson AKA 夜翼、布鲁德海文的义警、最初的罗宾、黄金男孩，如今只想一个飞扑抓住自己跑得飞快的好友，求对方重启一下世界线。

现在想想，不管是Bruce还是Tim或者Jason，从来没有人真的当面和他确认过两个弟弟分化后的性别。

而对话居然就这么进行下去了。

Dick生无可恋地看着房门，还有人记得那是他的房间吗？这要他以后怎么毫无心理障碍地睡在床上？

哦，对，他又想起一件事。

 

  
他手里还拿着那根按摩棒呢。


End file.
